Detour De France
Detour De France is a HTF Fanon episode that introduces Velo the cyclist badger. Starring Roles *Velo *Lifty and Shifty Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Cuddles *Toothy *Buck and Chuck *Leif *Giggles *Mime *Sporty Appearances *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Mouse Ka-Boom Plot In France, at the starting line of a race, a group of tree friends prepair their bikes for a race. Velo is seen ajusting the screws on his bike, Lumpyreapetedly rings the bell of a girly bike, Toothy oils the chain of his bike, Lief stares in dismay at the heap of metal that was once a bike, Buck and Chuck stand next to a tandam bike, Mime ajust the seat of his unicycle, Sporty wipes his bike down and Lifty and Shifty laugh infront of their tandam bike before running off. The raccoon twins spot Toothy and sneak up behind him. Toothy sets down his oil can for a moment and wipes his forehead, as he does this Lifty switches the oil in the can with black paint. Toothy grabs the can and pours the paint on his chain. Later all the racers pull there bikes up to the starting line and get on them. Giggles walks out holding a checkered flag and she lifts it in prepartion to signal the bikers to go. Then instead of waiting Lifty and Shifty take off, the other bikers see this and race after the cheating twins, all of them nearly hitting Giggles. As the race goes on Lifty and Shifty stop at a fork in the road with an arrow shown which way to go, Shifty goes behind a bush and pulls out a detour sign which he then places infront of the correct path. The twins then get back on their bike and head off. Soon the other races arrive and see the sign so the go the other way except for Toothy whos bike chain breaks and makes him smash into the arrow and behead him. The others end up at a cliff side on a very narrow path, Leif manages to get ahead but his bike suddenly falls apart causing him to fall over the cliff where he cracks his head open on the ground, Mime, Cuddles, and Sporty then crash into the remains of Leif's bike and fly over the edge of the cliff, Mime lands on a sharp rock and is impaled, Cuddles lands on a tree and breaks his spine and Sporty lands in a bush and gets up unharmed only to then be killed when Buck and Chuck fall from the cliff and land on him and break their necks. Somehow Velo and Lumpy manage to get back on the real track, and infront of Lifty and Shifty. Lifty and Shifty get upset and forget to pay steer, so they crash into a cafe window taht slices them up. Velo gets behind Lumpy a few feet from the finish line, so he begins to peddle with all his might and zooms past Lumpy and through the yellow tape at the finnish. Velo gets off his bike and cheers only to suddenly go quiet, its then shown that the yellow tape is undamaged and has a linne of blodd on it,Velos head then splits in half just as Lumpy crosses the finish line, succesfully breaking the tape. The episode ends with Lumpy getting a large trophy witch falls over and crushes him. Moral "Life is like riding a bicycle. In order to keep balance, you must keep moving." Deaths #Toothy is beheaded by a sign. #Leif falls from a cliff and cracks his head open. #Mime is impaled on a sharp rock. #Cuddles breaks his back on a tree. #Sporty is crushed by Buck and Chuck. #Buck and Chuck break their necks. #Lifty and Shifty are sliced up by glass. #Velo's head is cut in half. #Lumpy is crushed by the trophy. Trivia *This is Velo's debut episode. *The moral is the same as the one in Brake the Cycle. *When Lifty and Shifty start before everyone else, Lammy, Mr. Pickles (in pickle form), and Mouse ka-Boom are seen in the crowd. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes